


[Podfic] Corpore Sano

by skazka



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of skazka's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/572921">'Corpore Sano'.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Corpore Sano

**Length:** 5:26 min. (It's a brief fic.)  
 **Content Notes:** Fic is concerned with self-harm and discusses methods, motivations, and ensuing scars. Brief disordered eating talk, some implications of bullying/other assorted nastiness. Bond and Q are sleeping together, but it's hardly smutty.

Download Link (MF, .mp3 format, also available streaming at link): **[here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/th3nqth1hezf0sf/Corpore+1.mp3)**

Streaming:


End file.
